The invention relates to an apparatus for resiliently mounting a vibrating body.
A known apparatus for resiliently mounting a vibrating body has a mounting bracket and a pedestal for respective connection to the vibrating body and a structure on which the apparatus mounts it. The mounting bracket and pedestal are interconnected by a resilient element having a liquid-filled hollow space. A positioning element adjusts a compensating baffle associated with the liquid-filled hollow space to compensate for pressure variations in the liquid caused by the vibrations of the body relative to the structure on which the apparatus mounts it.
An apparatus of this type is described in German patent No. 27 37 985. It is intended for mounting an internal-combustion engine in a motor vehicle and has a liquid-passing line which communicates between the liquid-filled hollow or working space and a converter chamber which is bounded by the compensating baffle. Relative vibrations between the engine and vehicle, for example from the pistons of the engine, set the compensating baffle into synchronous motion to produce pulsating pressure vibrations in the working space. The object is to isolate high-frequency, second-order engine vibrations, but this is not fully accomplished because the pressure variations necessarily follow the variation-producing vibrations with a more-or-less pronounced phase displacement, for example depending on the rotational speed of the engine for piston-produced engine vibrations. Moreover, no provisions are made for other, non-second-order vibrations which may be due to the natural frequencies of additional devices resiliently attached to the engine or vehicle power train, for example.